1, 2, Switcheroo!
1, 2, Switcheroo! is the seventh episode of Super AniMario Bros. It's set to be published on January 30, 2020. Plot Bowser is thinking of plans to kidnap Princess Peach, which he then comes up of an idea to swap bodies with Mario so he could marry Peach for once, so he sneaks into the Mario's house, kidnaps him while he's fast asleep, since he knew Mario was a heavy sleeper, which he uses the machine, swaps bodies of him and Mario, then puts the sleeping Mario now in Bowser's body into Bowser's own bed, while Bowser, now in Mario's body, runs back to the Mario's house, and begins sleeping in Mario's bed to make it look like as if nothing happened. The next day, Luigi and Bowser wake up, which Luigi doesn't realize that Bowser is in Mario's body, as Luigi begins thinking of what to do, as Bowser decides to go to Princess Peach's castle, as they go around the Mushroom Kingdom, everyone begins thinking that Bowser is actually the real Mario, which Bowser begins grinning about the situation while in Mario's body. Later on, Mario wakes up, which he begins wondering where he's at and why he feels weird, as well as his voice sounding off, however he then notices a mirror, realizing he's in Bowser's body, which he begins screaming with fear after what he just witnessed. Mario tries to escape but Bowser's army refuses to let him go, leading Mario to fighting them all, which Mario defeats them all and runs out of Bowser's castle to tell everyone the situation. Meanwhile, Bowser, in Mario's body, goes by Peach, which he tries finding ways of convincing her to marry Peach but fails to do so, which suddenly, Bowser plans on trying to tell everybody that he and Peach were getting married, which he begins saying but before he said the word "married", he gets interrupted by the real Mario, inside of Bowser's body, to warn everybody that Bowser is in his body, and that he's in Bowser's own body, which angers Bowser asking Mario how'd he get here by calling him out as Mario. He soon realizes he screwed up his plans as he accidentally called Mario as "Mario", leading everyone into realizing that Mario and Bowser swapped bodies, so the townspeople, Mario, Luigi and the others soon beat up Bowser, as they eventually put Mario and Bowser into the correct bodies by using the body swap machine that Bowser used earlier ago. Finally, Bowser is then kicked all the way to the sky and back to the castle, which the koopas still think it's Mario in Bowser's body, as Bowser tries telling them that it's really Bowser in his body, but his troops don't listen as they presumably beat up Bowser. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Toadsworth Voice Actors * RYR99 - Mario * AzUrArInG - Luigi & Bowser * Lily Sketch - Princess Peach Trivia * This will be the first episode of the series to be released in 2020. * This will be the first episode that the story was written by AzUrArInG in the year 2020. * This, Here comes BOOM BOOM!, and The Yoshi Party are the only episodes to be co-directed and co-edited by AzUrArInG. * This will mark the first time that AzUrArInG directed an episode of the series in 2020. * The title of the episode was originally called Body Swap! but RYR99 didn't think that the episode title would be eye-catching, so it was changed to 1, 2, Switcheroo!, which was mostly likely done to reference the two SML Movie titles, "1 2 Switch Bodies! and Jeffy's Switcheroo!", as well as the video game for the Nintendo Switch, "1-2 Switch!". Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes released in 2020 Category:Upcoming episodes